


A guide to tripping

by coldzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modeling, OT3, Photographer Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldzayn/pseuds/coldzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a carefree boy who's just instagram famous, Zayn avoids the bickering and Louis loves biting and being bitter. Everyone is there for the aesthetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guide to tripping

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I recently had a lot of free time, and it's not the best but I just like getting short lived ideas out of my head.

“Zayn! Zayn!” Niall ran towards the raven haired, jumping straight into his arms burying his little pink, cold nose into Zayn’s neck.  
“What Louis do now babe?” Zayn chuckled; watching as the fringed boy gave an extremely exaggerated hurt look on his face.  
“I did nothing.”  
“Fookin Liar,” Niall retorted, “Zayn! He got a sharpie and wrote on me and then bit me!” Zayn quirked an eyebrow at Louis, who sighed reluctantly. “You know how Niall had been complaining how he didn’t have anything aesthetic enough for his instagram?” Zayn nodded seeing where this was going. He pecked Niall’s forehead before drifting his attention back to Louis.  
“Well Z, I Louis Tomlinson helped him with that problem.” Louis smiled proudly at his statement, Louis was perfect no one else was. Other than Niall but the blonde cheats so he doesn’t count.  
“Look!” Niall lifted his hoodie revealing Louis’ handwriting and a love bite on his tummy. 

_‘Louis was here’ ___

_Zayn shook his head, “Lou stop bullying Niall.”_

_“Yeah, yeah you should’ve seen how impatient he was for you to come home so we could have a photoshoot.” Louis tsked “I would’ve taken the pictures myself but he insists my tongue should be featured. Oh Nialler, the things you do for that instagram.”_  
“Leave me alone _Lewis ___!” Niall pouted, “Just so you know it’s my passion and one should follow their soul.”  
Louis rolled his eyes and gave Zayn a knowing look. Zayn chuckled knowing that one of the main reasons for Niall’s pictures was to show everyone in college he was way cooler than your average young adult. 

___“Anyways, Zaynie please?” Niall batted his eyelashes causing Zayn to extend his hand for Louis’ camera._  
“Only because I love you.”  
-  
“Hello my name is Neil and I think I’m cool blah blah blah.” Louis spoke to Niall’s recently snatched phone. “Louis! give it back m’ gonna tell your mum!” Niall ran circles around Louis reaching for his phone in the brunettes outstretched arms.  
“Wah wah I’m such a Irish crybaby because they stole me lucky charms!” 

__Zayn shook his head at the two despite them being unnecessarily loud he found amusement in Louis’ taunts at Niall.  
Louis had started a new snap and had made his way to Zayn, “Wah wah wah this is my boyfriend he likes cheetos and minions.” Louis made kissy faces towards Zayn resulting in Niall running at lighting speed into Zayn “Mine.” He hissed tempting to grab his phone once again._ _

__Zayn rolled his eyes and started walking towards their destination, he rolled his scarf a bit tighter maintaining it under his chin. Unlike Niall who decided to roll it up all the way up his nose or Louis who actually forgot his scarf and had been fighting Niall over _his ___scarf.  
Once they reached the salon a calming silence filled the trio (which was interrupted with Louis whispering his Niall’s ear random words that rhymed with log) waited for the stylist to come and get them prepared._ _

____Chop ____ _ _

____Zayn scrolled through his twitter, cursing himself as he saw spoilers of The walking dead by the kid who played Carl. He was too lazy to actually pay attention to the credits as that was usually when Niall and Louis always decide to have a screaming contest._ _ _ _

_____Mop ____ _ _ _

______“Don’t we have exams next week?”  
“Since when did you turn into my personal agenda?”  
“Since I found weed in your sugar.”_ _ _ _

______Hop ____ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Darlings! We’re ready!” A petite woman smiled warmly to the boys as they followed her to their seats. “Jenna and Otto will be here soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Honestly I don’t understand how you guys don’t mind being poked by stylists and makeup artists all the time.” Louis commented whipping out his camera.  
“You don’t understand because you’re a _professional photographer ___, You’ve never modeled.” Niall drawled making quotation marks on the word professional.  
“Here it comes.” Zayn muttered.  
“Hey! I am professional, don’t make me remind you of all the great models I’ve printed.” Louis retorted.  
“Please don’t you two are already giving me a headache.” Zayn sighed as the two bickering birds ignored his plea. _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______-_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______“What you doing babe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn walked in to his room to find Niall taking pictures in front of their mirror, in his pressed white hoodie and Calvin undies.  
“Zen come here,” Niall smiled at him as he walked towards him. He posed behind him draping his arms over his shoulders, Niall’s iphone snapping away.  
“These are great Zayn look!” Niall eagerly showed him the images. Zayn smiled giving Niall a silent yeah. They looked amazingly photogenic with Zayn’s face nuzzled his Niall’s neck a fierce eye staring at the mirror, and Niall staring at his screen his blue eyes shining on the soft sunlight._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I like this one,” Niall commented “You might want to edit that one a bit babe the gleam is in the way.” Suggested Zayn.  
“Oh yeah!” Niall leaned up and pecked Zayn’s lips, “Thanks Zen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______-_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Shut the fuck up _Neil ___I bet you bore Zayn to bed which is why he snores so loud.” Louis hissed snatching back his packet of Jelly belly he had gotten in a sour mood with Niall and decided a sour jelly belly fit the moment well.  
“Hey! For your information I don’t snore, that’s Niall.” Zayn hid behind his magazine, he hoped to avoid being dragged into the dispute so far it’s not working.  
“Excuse me? He’s not so bored when I’m sucking his dick.” Niall smirked picking a Jellybean off the packet, “You’re just jealous because I’m not sucking _your ___cock.”  
Zayn sighed and walked out the entrance, the soft slam of the door didn’t interrupt the bickering. “As if!” Louis sniffed, “I’m just here because you spilled your fucking kool aid on me and now you have me taking pictures of your lame face.”_ _ _ _ _

_________“You love my lame face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“No I don’t, now let me eat my beans in peace before I quit my job as your aesthetic photographer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“oh my gosh guys my school uniform is sooo cute! Look it even has a name tag!” Niall raised his phone higher revealing a patch on his chest saying ‘bad bitch’.  
Zayn frowned confused on to where Niall got that shirt. The blonde ended the vine and proceeded to show a hung over Louis.  
“Look Lou I’m a bad bitch.” Niall nodded puffing out his tiny chest. “And what is it that makes you a bad bitch? Stepping on an ant?” Louis muttered behind his grey sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I’m not good at being a bitch. I’m just bad at it.”  
Laughter rose from Zayn and Louis, “I haven’t heard one like that ever since compass.”  
“Are you saying I’m bad at jokes zee?” Niall quirked an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes,” Louis muttered once again before drinking his chocolate milk. Coffee wasn’t allowed around the trio anymore since an unnamed incident.  
Niall decided to ignore the answer and started a new vine. “And here we see a wild hung over louis, his real name is football pants because he pops a boner every time he sees me.” Louis ignored the fact that Niall’s phone had drifted towards his crotch and was now inspecting his toes.  
“it’s a hung nail.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
